Xtra Member
by slickboy444
Summary: XmenZelda crossover. A new member comes to the Xmen, but he's no ordinary mutant. Later ScottJean & RogueOC.
1. Prologue

Xtra Member  
  
By: slickboy444  
  
AN: Hey! It's me slickboy444. This is my first attempt at an X-men Evolution fic so bear with me. I have become a big fan of the show and the short-lived comic book recently. This story is kind of like the Justice League crossover that I wrote called "A New Friend, A New Member." It has elements of a Zelda crossover. This is my first attempt so I would enjoy some feedback. Send reviews to slickboy444@aol.com. I am open to all criticism. I don't own X-men or Zelda so please don't sue me. I have nothing. I hope you enjoy this story!  
  
All my x-men evolution fics are dedicated to Jen (aka: littlesortaredheadedgirl) the author of the x-men evolution fic "Snow." I highly recommend you all read it. Because of that fic I intend to add Scott/Jean material later on in this series.   
  
AN: 'These mean character thoughts.'  
  
Prof. Xavier: Logan, come check this out.  
  
Logan: What's up Chuck?  
  
Prof. Xavier: Cerebro just picked up a new mutant reading a minute ago, but it doesn't look like anything I've ever seen.  
  
Logan began to watch the monitor. It was flashing strange readings and numbers around the screen in an enigmatic manner.   
  
Logan: Looks like complete gibberish to me.  
  
Prof. Xavier: That's what Hank said and if he can't identify it, I don't know who can.  
  
Logan: Think we better check it out?  
  
Prof. Xavier: No, we must learn more about this before doing anything to rash.   
  
Logan let out a grunt of frustration. He knew if they didn't take advantage of this new development, someone else will.  
  
Todd: Come on man, let's go!  
  
Fred: I'm coming swamp breath! Just have a little patience.  
  
Fred, Lance, Pietro, and Todd (otherwise known as blob, avalanche, quicksilver, and Toad) were off on a little assignment from Mystique. They were going to steal some ultra-rare chemicals from a military base in central New York. These were chemicals that could give them a dangerous edge on the X-men. The brotherhood of mutants drove off to meet their mentor outside the gates of the base. Little did they know, there was someone else moving toward their direction. In what seemed the middle of nowhere a truck stopped along the side of the road.  
  
Driver: You sure I can let you out here kid?  
  
Stranger: Yes, don't worry, my home is not to far from here.  
  
Driver: You sure cause I can drive you closer.  
  
Stranger: That's all right, I know you must stay on route.  
  
Driver: Well, if you insist.  
  
The driver then sped off as the stranger waved goodbye. His name was Jack Robinson. On the outside he looked like a normal guy. He was tall, well built, and had short blond hair. He carried with him a backpack containing a guitar and a medium size traveling bag. He waited until the truck was well over the horizon.   
  
Jack: Well, I better get going.  
  
Suddenly, three mysterious triangles appeared on his right hand and began to glow brightly. In a quick flash, he ran off along the road at dizzying speeds. His only vehicle was his own two legs. Not far from Jack was Mystique at the entrance to the military base.   
  
Mystique: It's time to begin.  
  
She then morphed in to a guard and began to infiltrate the base for her coming comrades.   
  
Back at the institute Professor Xavier was still trying to decipher the strange reading from Cerebro.   
  
Scott: Still at it I see.  
  
Prof. Xavier: Oh, Scott you scared me.  
  
Scott: Sorry, Logan sent me down here to tell you dinner is ready.  
  
Prof. Xavier: I'll be up soon, I just need a little while longer with this.  
  
Scott: Professor, you've been at it for four hours. I...  
  
Suddenly an alarm went off.  
  
Scott: What's that?   
  
Prof. Xavier: Cerebro has picked something else up.  
  
Scott: Is it the same reading as before?   
  
Prof. Xavier: No, it's something different. Oh no.  
  
Scott: I hate it when you say that.  
  
Prof. Xavier: Mystique and the brotherhood. They're attacking some military base in central New York.  
  
Scott: What for?  
  
Prof. Xavier: I don't know, but it can't be friendly.   
  
Scott: I'll get the others and check it out!  
  
Prof. Xavier: Wait, Scott!  
  
But it was too late, Scott summoned the available members that included Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Logan, and Rogue and they boarded the jet.   
  
Kurt: I don't get it. Vhy vould the brotherhood come back out of nowhere?   
  
Logan: I don't know, but they're after for something for Magneto and that can't be good. Question is, what are they after?  
  
Mystique: Quickly, get to the labs!  
  
Toad: Don't worry, we got your back girl! Blob, clear the way!  
  
Blob: Gladly.   
  
The blob let out a big roar and like a bulldozer, he mowed down columns of guards. They tried in vain to fire, but their guns were seized or stolen by the sticky tongue of Toad or the speed of Quicksilver. Soon, dozens of guards lay on the ground dazed and unconscious and battle vehicles lay in a smoking wreck. Then they moved up to meet Mystique at the front of a huge armored building. The Blob tried to break it down, but the walls and doors seemed to be heavily reinforced. Then suddenly, the heavy metal doors were bent and flung away by an unseen force. The brotherhood looked up and saw the source of the force.  
  
Magneto: Ah, my pupils. It is good to see you again.  
  
Toad: Likewise man, but where on Earth have you been?   
  
Avalanche: Yeah, we've been rotting ever since you disappeared.  
  
Magneto: I apologize for my absence. It was necessary in order to plan our next big step towards mutant evolution.  
  
Quicksilver: Whatever man. Let's just get this over with, it was too easy.  
  
Magneto: Don't get to cocky Quicksilver, I plan on having some guests coming soon.  
  
Mystique: You mean the Xaiver kids right?  
  
Magneto: Yes, but now we must hurry and get those chemicals out before they get here.   
  
With that they began to make their way in to the lab. Just as they were well on their way towards the chemicals the X-men arrived in the blackbird.   
  
Logan: Keep your eyes open kids. We don't know what they're planning.  
  
Rogue turned to Kurt.  
  
Rogue: Man when is he going to stop calling us kids?  
  
However, Logan heard that.  
  
Logan: When you stop acting like em! Now keep quiet!  
  
Logan was clearly a bit angry. He had dealt with Magneto more times than the rest of the students and he knew he was no laughing matter. The rest of the team followed Logan as he sniffed out the trail of the brotherhood.   
  
Logan: They're close...Over there!  
  
They moved towards a central building with a broken down door. They quickly began to make their way in. As they followed the path of destruction and unconscious guards it became clear that the brotherhood was definitely after something big.  
  
Jean: 'I don't like this Scott. I think we may be too late.'  
  
Jean was using her psychic abilities to talk to Scott without worrying about the prying ears of Logan.  
  
Scott: 'Me neither, but we've still got to check it out. They have to be after something...Something important.'  
  
Jean: 'I don't think we want to know what.'  
  
Soon the group stopped in large room surrounded by computer screens and lab equipment. Logan continued to sniff the air, searching for the scent of the brotherhood.  
  
Kitty: Why did you stop?  
  
Logan: The trail stops here for some reason.   
  
Avalanche: And for good reason, Wolverine.  
  
Suddenly the floor began to shake violently. Then blob, Toad, and Quicksilver joined them. Floating above them, Magneto confronted his enemies.   
  
Magneto: It's good to see you all again. I had a feeling you would all show up.  
  
Logan: Magneto!  
  
Logan let his claws come out as he prepared himself for battle.  
  
Magneto: Too bad I don't have time for this. Brotherhood, attack them!   
  
Meanwhile, Jack Robinson was zooming along the long stretch of road when he saw large columns of smoke coming from the military base in the distance.  
  
Jack: Man, that doesn't look very friendly.   
  
His curiosity got the best of him and he turned towards the base. His super-fast speed from his mysterious power that emulated from the symbols on his hand. In no time at all he was on the ravaged base. He looked around to see the damage that had been done.  
  
Jack: Wow, who could have done this?   
  
Then something caught his eye. He saw a large building in the center with a door seemingly torn out. He hurried in to the building, hoping he wasn't too late. As he followed the path of destruction he saw a light in a wide corridor to his left. He ran over and took a quick look. He saw a mysterious "lady" with blue, scaly skin and an odd outfit loading drums with a biohazard sign on it in to a large military truck. Jack gasped at the situation.  
  
Jack: 'Oh, man...They must be terrorists or thieves. Or...Mutants?  
  
Jack closed his eyes and the three triangles on his had began to glow.   
  
Jack: 'What do I do? What do I...'  
  
Suddenly, the light from his hands got brighter. Soon he was engulfed by it. He felt a strange feeling. Then the light subsided. He opened his eyes and then looked at himself. He looked different. He was now wearing a green tunic with gray tights and a strange cap on his head. He had two golden gauntlets on and on his back were a glowing sword and a brilliant shield.   
  
Jack: Oh, now I get it.  
  
Jack let out a smile. This transformation had happened to him before, but he never quite knew what it meant. Now he did.  
  
Mystique was loading the last few drums of chemicals on to the truck.   
  
Mystique: Well, that's the last of them. Time to get out of here.  
  
Jack: Excuse me miss, but I don't think these belong to you.  
  
Mystique: What? Who dares?   
  
She quickly turned around and out of the shadows walked a mysterious warrior. She seemed shocked at the appearance of this new arrival. She had never seen him before.  
  
Mystique: Who are you?  
  
Jack: Call me...Link.  
  
A small smirk grew across his face. In a flash he raced forward and delivered a heavy kick to the bewildered mutants.   
  
In the other room the X-men fought bitterly with the brotherhood. The melee came to no avail for the X-men as Magneto used his powers to supplement the efforts of the brotherhood. The X-men tried in vain to stop them, but combined with Magneto's powers they couldn't defeat them by themselves.   
  
Magneto: Pathetic.   
  
Magneto flung Logan against the wall and watched him get up slowly from the blow, but his rage was still apparent. Suddenly, Mystique came flying through a closed doorway and slammed in to Magneto.   
  
Magneto was dazed, but then he became enraged.  
  
Magneto: What happened?! You were suppose to get those chemicals out of here!   
  
Voice: She had a few problems.  
  
Magneto, the brotherhood, and the rest of the X-men stood and gazed at the mysterious stranger. Rouge's gaze was particularly strong.   
  
Rogue: 'Wow, who is that?'  
  
Jack/Link: The name is Link.   
  
Magneto: Link, huh? Well Link, you seem to be making a mistake. I can tell you're different. Different like me and the rest of my associates.   
  
Link: Don't even try it. I know about those chemicals you were stealing. I know what they do and why you want them. You're like a Saturday morning cartoon villain come to life. And rest assured, I won't let you fulfil your objective.  
  
Magneto: Have it your way then. Blob, crush this guy's spine in to dust!  
  
Blob responded with a sinister grin.  
  
Blob: With pleasure.  
  
The Blob bellowed out a roar as he rushed toward the lone warrior.   
  
Rogue: What er ya waitin for?! Get out of the way!  
  
The stranger was not worried. Soon, the Blob lunged forth at him. However, to everybody's surprise, the stranger known as Link countered the lunge and stopped the unstoppable blob cold in his tracks. The blob was shocked that this seemingly insignificant stranger had the same strength as he did. He began to push harder, but Link just pushed back.  
  
Scott: I don't believe it...He's actually pushing him back.  
  
Rogue: Talk about yer deceptive appearances.   
  
The Blob began to sweat heavily as he got more nervous.   
  
Blob: It's...Impossible.   
  
Link: No, it is not. Your life force is just far weaker.  
  
Then, like lightning, Link delivered a swift, powerful punch and knocked the massive Blob across the room and in to the wall.  
  
Toad: No way man!  
  
Magneto: Get him.  
  
The rest of the Brotherhood charged him, but Link had fighting skills unlike anything they or the X-men had ever seen. He had speed, strength, and raw muscle. Toad, Avalanche, Quicksilver, and Mystique fell at the power of his ninja like skills and super-human strength. As the last enemy fell, Link turned his sights to Magneto.  
  
Magneto: I'm impressed, Link. You are far more powerful than I imagined.   
  
Magneto then floated closer to Link, he drew a long, shining sword from a case in his back.   
  
Magneto: But you are not fighting the good fight as you say it. You fight us, yet we are fighting for people like you. This mission is a step towards helping people like you and me. Your crusade is not justified. You are on the wrong side.  
  
Link was undaunted by this speech. He knew his cause and he knew whom he was dealing with.  
  
Link: You say I'm on the wrong side, huh? I beg to differ. You use your power for brute strength, yet my power has that and something more. I can sense your intentions and your dark life energy. You are a man who has been corrupted by dark life energy. What's worse is you have corrupted the minds of the souls I have just fought. I have the power to defeat dark ones like you.  
  
Magneto was still unwavering. He still didn't feel threatened.  
  
Magneto: You speak boldly, but your power is still nothing compared to mine. You alone can not beat me.  
  
However, that was not true. In all the commotion over Link, Magneto seemed to forget about the X-men.  
  
Cyclops: You're forgetting one thing bucket-head. We can still fight.  
  
Then, Magneto began to show signs of concern. Before he could react he was hit with a laser blast from Cyclops and psychic blast from Jean. Wolverine joined in with a flying drop kick to knock Magneto out of his levitated state. Kitty and Rogue delivered another painful blow to top it off. Magneto tried to get up, but then he ran back in to Link.  
  
Link: It's over.  
  
Link's right hand began to glow as the mysterious symbols lit up and blasted a bright ball of light at Magneto.  
  
Logan: It's over Magneto.  
  
Magneto: I think not.  
  
He gathered up his strength and let out a huge magnetic blast, knocking the X-men and Link back.  
  
Then, he levitated his comrades and blasted through the roof and away from the lab, empty handed.   
  
Magneto: We will meet again...Link.  
  
After they left Link got up first and helped up the mysterious people he had helped. The last one he helped up was a mysterious girl with pale skin. As he helped her up their eyes met. Both Rogue and Link stared in to each other's eyes for a prolonged period of time in a mysterious manner. Soon, however, the rest of the group cut in.  
  
Scott: So...Link huh? Well we really owe you back there...Thanks.  
  
Scott let out his hand in a friendly gesture. Link stood cautiously for a brief moment, but some voice in his head pushed him on. He graciously shook his hand and a peaceful manner.  
  
Link: Your very welcome.  
  
Kitty: So, like, who are you...Link?  
  
Link: Well I am called Link, but...  
  
In a swift flash he was turned back in to Jack Robinson. He was back in the same cloths as before, just a normal looking guy once again.  
  
Link/Jack: My name is Jack. Jack Robinson. As you all might have guessed, I'm not a normal guy. I am a mutant.  
  
AN: Well, that's it for the first chapter. Thanks a lot for reading, please submit as much reviews as possible. I'm begging to know what you all think. Email me at slickboy444@aol.com. By the way this isn't the end. I have another chapter in the works. I will try to get it up as soon as I can. Just to let you know, in later chapters I will be adding Rogue/Jack pairings and I will also put a little Scott/Jean romance in it as well. I hope you all enjoyed my story thus far. 


	2. The Arrival

Xtra Member 2  
  
By: slickboy444  
  
AN: Hey! It's me slickboy444. Hey, thanks to all of you who reviewed the first part. Your feedback is very well appreciated. Here is the second part of the story, I hope you all enjoy it and remember to send your reviews. Send reviews to slickboy444@aol.com. I am open to all criticism. I don't own X-men or Zelda so please don't sue me. I have nothing. I hope you enjoy this story!  
  
All my x-men evolution fics are dedicated to Jen (aka littlesortaredheadedgirl) the author of the x-men evolution fic "Snow." I highly recommend you all read it. Because of that fic I intend to add Scott/Jean material later on in this series. If you aren't a big Scott/Jean fan then I will plan to make the fic separate. Even so, it's evident that Scott/Jean pairings are most logical because they are constantly flirting in the shows and they actually get married in the comic book.  
  
AN: 'These mean character thoughts.'  
  
Aboard the blackbird Jack and the rest of the X-men were heading back to the institute.  
  
Logan: So what's your story Jack? Where ya from?  
  
Jack: Well, lot's of places really.  
  
The rest of the group gave him an odd stare. Jack never liked to talk about his past and this is no exception.  
  
Jack: Look, I'm grateful for what you guys have done thus far, but I really don't like to talk about my past that much.  
  
Kitty: Why not?  
  
Jack: It's...Not a very storybook past. I prefer not to tell.  
  
Scott: Hey, you don't have to do anything you don't want to with us man.  
  
Jack: Well...Thanks, but I don't think I got all of your names.  
  
Scott: Well, I'm Scott, that's Jean, Kitty, Rogue, Kurt, and Logan.  
  
Jack: It's an honor to meet you all and I appreciate your hospitality, but I really should be on my way.  
  
Scott: Why? Where are you going?  
  
Jack: Pretty much nowhere. I'm kind of a drifter.  
  
Jean stepped in after hearing this revelation.  
  
Jean: That's all the more reason to come with us.  
  
Jack just sat there, not saying anything. They could tell he was debating on whether to stay or go.  
  
Jean: At least meet with Professor Xavier. After that you do what you think is best.  
  
He took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
Jack: Okay, I guess anything is better than being a faceless bum.  
  
Kurt: All right! That's the spirit man!  
  
The rest of the crew seemed to rejoice at Jack's decision. Jack still felt uneasy, seeing how he just met these people. After they settled down there was still one burning question.  
  
Rogue: Don't worry, you'll love the institute. But still, where exactly are ya from? Ya don't have to tell us your life story, but where yer from.  
  
Jack: Well, I was born in San Francisco, but right after I was born I was sent to live in Los Angeles. I didn't stay there long, soon I moved to Houston. I lived there for a short while then I was sent to live in Denver for a short time. After that I lived in Montgomery Alabama for the majority of my childhood. After that I was sent to live in Chicago, but when I turned 18 I was out on my own. And I've been just drifting along the roads ever since occasionally doing odd jobs for money.  
  
Kitty: Wow...That's some story.  
  
Logan let out slight chuckle of amazement after hearing his story.  
  
Logan: Guess ya weren't kidding when you said you were from lots of places were ya?  
  
Jack: No...I guess not.  
  
Kurt: But vhat about those powers you showed back there? They vere so cool!  
  
Jack: Well...  
  
Scott promptly stepped in, remembering what Jack said about revealing his past earlier.   
  
Scott: I think that can wait Kurt. Let's just show him the institute first.  
  
Jack showed Scott a face of thanks. But even he was curious why he was so unwilling to talk about himself. They just sat back as Jack anxiously awaited their arrival at to the institute that they spoke so highly about.  
  
As the blackbird made its final approach to the hidden hanger behind the waterfalls, Jack began to look in awe at the complex. It seemed so elaborate and these X-men seemed very friendly to him. Logan then picked up the communications link and began to talk to the professor.  
  
Logan: Were coming in professor.  
  
Prof. Xavier: Logan, what happened, did you stop Magneto?  
  
Logan: Well we did, but we had some help.  
  
Prof. Xavier: What do you mean?  
  
Logan: Well remember that strange reading Cerebro picked up earlier? Well, we've got him with us. And he's the reason we're back in one piece.  
  
The professor seemed exuberant. He was anxious to meet this strange person.  
  
Logan: Okay, ride's over fellas. Everyone off.  
  
As the rest of the X-men got off, Jack slowly walked out and looked in awe of his new surroundings. He walked slowly, taking in the view. Then, he found himself greeted by a man in a wheelchair and a large, blue beast-like humanoid. He approached them cautiously.  
  
Scott: Well, here he is professor.  
  
Professor Xavier: So you're the one I owe the lives of my students to?  
  
Jack felt humbled by his remark. He then watched as he extended his hand as a token of welcome.  
  
Professor Xavier: Welcome to the Institute for Gifted Children. I am Professor Charles Xavier.  
  
Jack shook the Professor's hand in thanks for his hospitality so far.  
  
Jack: I'm Jack Robinson. I'm honored to meet you all. The rest of your X-men have spoken very highly of you.  
  
Beast: And I am Hank McCoy. I teach here. But I am also called Beast.  
  
Jack: Ah, pleased to meet you too sir.  
  
Professor Xavier: My students have already told me a little about you. Your skills and talents show above human skills. This is the very thing this institute exists for. I would hope you would be willing to join us here.  
  
Jack: Thanks professor but...  
  
Professor Xavier: You don't have to make a decision now. Why don't you see the institute first? Scott, Jean, and Rogue will show you around.  
  
Rogue: Yeah, come on and see the place for yerself.  
  
Rogue grabbed Jack by the arm and began the grand tour of the institute. After he left the professor and Hank stayed behind to analyze the data about their new recruit.  
  
Hank: This data is amazing. I've never seen anything like it.  
  
Professor Xavier: Yes, it's clear Jack is a real special case. Look, most mutants have human DNA with a slight defection in the code. But Jack...  
  
Hank: His DNA is truly unique. Normal DNA is a two-strained sequence, but Jack had multiple strains in just one strand. It's like a tightly wrapped package with infinite genetic knowledge. In my opinion this DNA is, well...Perfect.  
  
Jack was near the end of the tour. He was amazed by what his new friends showed him. The institute was so big and grand.  
  
Scott: And last, but not least is the back yard.  
  
Jack: It's some back yard.  
  
Jack looked in amazement as he saw the beautiful lake view and the shimmering sunlight off the pool.  
  
Rogue: Well, what do ya think?  
  
Jack stood in silence for a brief moment, lost in his thoughts.  
  
Jack: It's...Incredible.  
  
Afterwards the students directed him back in the mansion. They led him up to the professor's library.  
  
Professor Xavier: Ah, I see you're done. Well, what did you think?  
  
Jack: This place is truly amazing. You have a beautiful institute here professor.  
  
Professor Xavier: Thanks, it would be even better with you here.  
  
Jack sighed and sat down. He took a deep breath.  
  
Jack: Believe me professor, I would love to join this place. But this place seems a bit to good to be true.  
  
Professor Xavier: Be that as it may, it is true.   
  
Jack: But I can't join this place. There's no way I can afford it. I have only 20 dollars in my pocket. I have no parents, I have no home, I have nothing!  
  
Scott: Hey, calm down Jack.  
  
Scott could tell Jack was getting a bit eccentric. He seemed to be going through the same things as the other student went through in accepting the institute.  
  
Scott: My parents are gone too man. I didn't have anything, but the professor still took me in.  
  
Jack let out a long sigh. He felt better after hearing Scott's words. It was the first time he knew somebody that had the same troubles he did.  
  
Jack: But I still don't think I can stay here unless I earn my keep.  
  
Professor Xavier: I don't require for you to earn your keep.  
  
Jack didn't let the professor finish, but just then he got an idea.  
  
Jack: Well...I think there is still a way for me to pay for my enrollment.  
  
Professor Xavier: Huh?   
  
Jean: What are you talking about?  
  
Jack: Just watch.  
  
Jack stood up and began to move his hands around in a strange, mystical motion. Then he began to chant some mysterious words in an unknown tongue. The symbol on the back of his hand began to glow. Then, in a bright, gentle flash a new aura was passed. The other students looked around the room in awe. Like magic, every book that lay strewn over the floor began to pick itself up and put itself back in the bookcase. The whole room began to mysteriously clean itself. Every area of dirt, misplaced book, and crooked picture fixed itself like magic. When it was all over the room looked as good as new. Jack only stood before the amazed souls in front of him and gave them a light-hearted smile. Rouge was by far the most impressed. She just sat there, fixated on the mysterious, handsome being in front of her. Jack looked at her from the corner of his eye and gave her a wink. Rouge couldn't help but smile.  
  
Jack: You see, I can still do my part with the help of a little magic.  
  
Professor Xavier: Impressive...Most certainly impressive.  
  
Jack: If you think that I belong here, I would most certainly have to agree with you. Professor, I think I've made my decision. I would be delighted if you let me enroll here.  
  
Scott, Jean, and Rogue stood up and gave Jack a welcoming smile.  
  
Scott: Then consider yourself a new member of the X-men.  
  
Jack: 'Wow, I am an X-men. I didn't think it was possible, but I think I fit in here.'  
  
AN: Well, that's it for part 2. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review! I urge you to tell me what you all think. Send reviews to slickboy444@aol.com or post them on fanfiction.net. This isn't the end, stay tuned for the next chapter which will explain Jack's origin. You don't want to miss it! Thanks again and I am honored that you all read my story. 


	3. Painful Memories

Xtra Member 3  
  
By: slickboy444  
  
AN: Hey! It's me slickboy444. Hey, thanks to all of you who reviewed the story thus far. Your feedback is very well appreciated. Here is the third part of the story, I hope you all enjoy it and remember to send your reviews. Send reviews to slickboy444@aol.com. I am open to all criticism. I don't own X-men or Zelda so please don't sue me. I have nothing. I hope you enjoy this story!  
  
All my x-men evolution fics are dedicated to Jen (aka littlesortaredheadedgirl) the author of the x-men evolution fic "Snow." I highly recommend you all read it. Because of that fic I intend to add Scott/Jean material later on in this series.   
  
AN: 'These mean character thoughts.'  
  
Jack Robinson, a new X-men, was now officially a member of the team. The professor, Scott, Jean, and Rogue were present in the main library of the institute to welcome their new friend. However, there was still one matter that remained unresolved.  
  
Professor Xavier: Well Jack, I'm honored you have decided to stay here. I think you'll like this place. But I still have one matter I wish to address, where are you from and what are those mysterious powers you wield?  
  
The other three students looked wearily at Jack knowing what he said about revealing his past earlier, but Jack didn't seem to mind like he did before. He sat down and took a deep breath.  
  
Jack: You don't really know me, yet you've taken me in already. I think it's the least I can do to let you know who I am...And what I am.  
  
The three other students sat down and eagerly awaited his story. They were all interested on who this mysterious warrior was.  
  
Jack: Although I don't know much about my early years, I found out I was born in San Francisco. My father had died not long before I was born in an earthquake and my mother died while giving birth. So I was orphaned as a baby...  
  
Jean: So you never even met your parents?  
  
Jean showed a considerable amount of compassion after his revelation, but there was still more to come.  
  
Jack: No, I never knew them. About a month after being born I was sent to an orphanage in Los Angeles. I spent much of my time as a baby there. When I turned one I moved to Houston Texas with a foster family. I don't remember them that well, but I did find out that my foster mom had failing health, but didn't know it. After a year with them she died and my foster dad was no longer willing to take care of me because of his grief.  
  
The rest of the X-men felt saddened by his story thus far. He not only lost his real parents, but his first foster parents as well.  
  
Scott: Do you know what happened to your foster dad after that?  
  
Jack sighed in a sorrowful manner.  
  
Jack: Yeah, he shot himself six months after I left.  
  
It was a bad story thus far. The rest of the students become more aware of why he was so unwilling to talk about it.  
  
Jack: Then, I was sent to live in Denver Colorado with a new pair of foster parents. They were...Not model citizens to say the least. My foster dad was a worsening alcoholic and my foster mother had a very bad gambling problem. They somehow tricked social services in to letting me live with them. The only reason was so they could take the child-support money to supplement their habits. I spent the rest of my early childhood with them. They didn't have a lot of money and they were deeply in debt. I was too little so there was nothing I could do. Because my foster dad was and alcoholic, he was very violent. Some of my earliest memories are of him beating the crap out me.  
  
After hearing this, the rest of the room let out a light gasp, knowing that this seemingly caring man was abused and beaten.  
  
Jack: My stay with them ended when I was seven. My foster mother, who had acquired thousands of dollars in gambling debt, fled the country and my foster dad died of alcohol poisoning. It wasn't a pretty sight.  
  
They watched him cringe at the recollection of his second foster dad's death.  
  
Jack: However, my next foster parent was a bit nicer. Social services sent me to live with a kind old lady in Montgomery Alabama who had friendly ties with social services. There, I spent most of my childhood. It was there that I also began to show my powers. They were in the form of dreams with this mysterious, ghostly being who kept trying to communicate with me. I also began to notice this weird symbol developing on the back of my right hand.  
  
He briefly showed them the mysterious symbol that was composed of three triangles.  
  
Jack: Much of the rest of my memories during that time were good. That is except school wasn't that pleasant. The kids were brutal there. I was bullied regularly and beaten because I had no parents and I wasn't that talkative back then, but my foster mom more than made up for those experiences. As I got older she began to succumb to old age and her health became worse as time progressed. I helped as much as I could, but I could not beat father time. She was just too old and she died, but it was a peaceful death.   
  
Upon hearing this, slightly happier side of his past, the Xavier kids became more entranced by his story.   
  
Jack: For my teen years, I live in Chicago with a single foster mom. She was quite wealthy from the big internet boom so she graciously took me in. She was a nice lady and she gave me a new life that I never knew existed. It was a great environment, it was the environment where I fully realized my powers and what I was.  
  
Professor Xavier: And what powers were they?  
  
Jack: Remember that being I kept seeing in my dreams I told you about?  
  
Professor Xavier: Yes, the one that kept trying to communicate with you.  
  
Jack: That's right, it turns out that he and I were...Well, one in the same.  
  
Rogue: What do ya mean by that?  
  
Jack: I'm his reincarnation.  
  
Rogue: You're his reincarnation...I didn't think that stuff was real.  
  
Jack: Believe me Rogue, it's very real. I am the reincarnation of a great hero named Link. In a world far beyond ours and in time long past, he was the greatest warrior who ever lived. He single-handedly saved his world from the ultimate evil forces. For his courage, wisdom, and power the three goddesses of his land granted him this.  
  
He once again showed them the symbol on the back of his hand. This timed they glowed with a great radiance.  
  
Jack: This...Is the triforce. The power of the gods manifested in a sacred relic. It granted him powers of speed, strength, healing, magic, invisibility, and much more. With this relic he guarded his land. When he died, his soul and life energy were passed on to those far beyond his own land. For untold centuries beings have been incarnated with his divine soul and his power. I just happen to be the next one. So I am the power he gave me, I am Link, the hero of time. It is in my blood.  
  
Scott: Wow, and that's what gave you the power to do those magic tricks we saw.  
  
Jack: Precisely. In my dreams or when I meditated, Link would appear and teach me the ways of his power. He taught me how to fight, how to use magic, and how to call upon the powers of his weapons and tools that were bestowed upon me. For years I learned from him and I still do to this day. He is my spiritual guide and a good friend as well.  
  
Jean: So that's how you got your powers.  
  
Professor Xavier: You say it's in your blood?   
  
Jack: Yes.  
  
Professor: That would explain your abnormal DNA readings. It's because you are of a reincarnated, divine being.  
  
Jack: That would be correct.  
  
For a brief moment they all stood amazed at this young man's story.  
  
Scott: So what happened with your last foster parent?  
  
Jack: That isn't a pleasant story, but then again my whole life isn't a pleasant story to begin with. Remember when I said she made a lot of money on the internet?  
  
The rest of the group nodded.  
  
Jack: Well, when the dot com businesses went belly up in 2000, my foster mom went flat broke.  
  
Jean: Oh man, she was in that dot com fiasco?  
  
Jack: Yeah, we lost everything. We had to move out of our home and in to a run-down inner city apartment. It wasn't a very pleasant place. Once again I was caught up in muggings and beatings from thugs and gangs, but my powers helped fight them off. I began to quietly use my new abilities to help my foster mom, but my efforts were futile. She began a life of crime, stealing and laundering massive amounts of money. I had no knowledge of this and I couldn't do anything about it. After two years of crime, the police caught her. But not long after she was sentenced to 10 years, she hung herself in her cell. This time social services couldn't help me. I was 18 by then and I was no longer a minor. And just like that, they said "sorry, we can't help you anymore because you're an adult." Yeah, some adult. I hadn't finished my high-school education, I was flat broke and homeless.   
  
Once again a solemn feeling gripped the others. Jack sighed in a sad manner as he prepared the final part of the story that was his past.  
  
Jack: Ever since then, I've been drifting around the Northeast. Occasionally, I take odd jobs for money, but it never lasts because I'm a nobody and a freak. And so for the last year that's been my story. I'm 19 years old, broke, and homeless.  
  
A long pause signaled that he was finished. Scott and Jean were the first to get up.  
  
Scott: Well it's time you get another chance Jack.  
  
Jean: Yeah, you're an X-men now. Your principles are identical to everything this institute was founded upon. You're part of the family now.  
  
Jack: 'Wow, me...A family.'  
  
A slow smile spread across his face, a rare event for Jack Robinson.  
  
AN: Well, that's it for part 3. There is only one more part to go in this starting saga. Thank you all so much for reading and please remember to send your reviews to slickboy444@aol.com. Any feedback is welcome. The next part will help tie up any loose ends in Jack/Link's admission in to the X-men. Don't' miss it! Best wishes to you all and thanks again. 


	4. Settled In

Xtra Member 4 

By: slickboy444

AN: Hey! Slickboy444 here. Hey, thanks to all of you who reviewed the story. Your feedback is keeps me writing more on this story. Here is the forth part of the story, I hope you all enjoy it and remember to send your reviews. Send reviews to I am open to all criticism. I don't own X-men, Zelda, or any of the songs lyrics mentioned so please don't sue me. I have nothing. I hope you enjoy this story!

All my x-men evolution fics are dedicated to Jen (aka littlesortaredheadedgirl) the author of the x-men evolution fic "Snow." I highly recommend you all read it. Because of that fic I intend to add Scott/Jean material later on in this series.

AN: 'These mean character thoughts.'

Jack Robinson was officially part of the family now. Scott, Jean, and Rogue eagerly told the rest of the team the good news. Everyone, even Logan, seemed to like the new member. Jack was now beginning to move his things in to his new room.

Logan: This all your stuff Jack?

Logan looked a little puzzled by his light traveling habits. He only had a backpack with a guitar and a medium sized travel bag with a couple of books and his cloths with him.

Jack: Yeah, I travel light.

Logan: So it seems...Need any help unpacking?

Jack: No...I can handle it.

The symbol on his hand began to glow again and he let out a flash of light. In what seemed like no time at all, all of his things were unpacked and his room was clean. Logan stood there impressed by his skills.

Logan: Not bad bub. You'll be an X-men yet.

Jack let out a smile as he left. He then went to meet the rest of the recruits. While he was doing that Scott and Jean filled the rest of the crew on the short version of Jack's past.

Kitty: That is like, so sad.

Kurt: Ja, he's had vorse luck than me.

Scott: Just remember guys, don't bug him about it. He still doesn't like to talk about his past. It wasn't easy for him to even tell us.

Evan: Hey, we've all got secrets here. We won't bug him man.

Scott: Good.

Evan: Anything else we should know about him.

Rogue: Not really other than he's kind of an introvert. Oh, and he plays the guitar a lot.

Kurt: Cool! Finally someone vith some new music for this place.

Kitty: Well it depends on how good he is.

Jean: Relax, I'm sure he'll surprise us.

Jean let out a smile, knowing Jack would fit in well with this crowd. Meanwhile, Jack was meeting up with Storm and Beast. They both seemed to like him and his attitude. It amazed them after seeing how friendly and kind he was after being told about the harsh past he had from the others.

Hank: I must say I'd love to see some of your magical abilities later on. It would be very interesting to study them.

Jack: Sure thing Mr. McCoy.

Hank: You can call me Hank if you want.

Then they heard Professor Xavier call out.

Professor Xavier: Dinner's ready!

Storm: Well, it was nice meeting you Jack. I'm glad you're a member here. You hungry?

Jack: Yeah! I haven't eaten a good meal in weeks.

And they went off to join the rest of the group.

Dinner was great for Jack. For the first time in what seemed like forever he felt like he belonged. He didn't say much at the table though. He just sat back, smiled, and made brief comment in their conversation. During this time he began to make mental notes about the rest of the team. He saw Professor Xavier as the father-like figure that held together the family. Storm was the well-cultured lady of heart and reason. Evan, who he later found out was Storm's nephew, was the cool, laid back guy obsessed with skateboarding. Kitty was the young, upbeat, classic teen girl who just happened to be able to walk through walls. Logan was the tough, stern mediator of the team. He seemed to portray a character more reserved and aggressive. Kurt was the funny guy of the group. Jack often found himself laughing at his antics repeatedly. Hank, or beast, was the intelligent, reasoning one with a deceiving outward appearance. Scott and Jean were a real enigma to Jack. He watched them across the table sitting together.

Jack: 'They're so similar, yet unique at the same time.'

Jack was careful not to let Jean hear his thoughts. When he saw them at first he immediately concluded that they were a couple because they were always hanging around each other and acting very nice to each other. However, Rogue was quick to tell him that even though they look and act like a couple, they say they aren't. It befuddled Jack because he saw in them a true bond of friendship and love. A love that was more pure than any he had ever seen before. But he still kept his silence, watching in amusement as they constantly "flirted" with one another.

Then there was Rogue...

Jack looked over to see her quietly keeping to herself. She was clearly someone who had a great sense of compassion, but was still an introvert. She was so much like he was. He sat fixated on her in a trance. Through his eyes he saw a true beauty in her. She was most like him. He felt her kind, understanding nature to be comforting, knowing that there was a kindred soul in the same house as him. When she glanced back in his direction he quickly looked away. Rogue was also drawn to Jack. His painful past helped her connect with him. She always felt a bit alone when it came to her own past, but now there was someone she knew who just might understand.

After dinner, Jack helped clean up and much of the group went of to start their homework or train in the danger room. Jack went up to his own room and sat on his bed. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

Voice: Jack...

Jack, startled, quickly turned around.

Jack: Link...Master.

Before him stood a ghostly apparition of the famed warrior of time. The ghost seemed to have a lighthearted grin across his face.

Link: It seems your luck has taken a turn for the better.

Jack: Yes, they...Have treated me very kindly and they have accepted me in their institute.

Link: So it seems. What made you join them? For all you know they could just be here to exploit your abilities.

Jack: I disagree.

Jack got a bit defensive, but he knew why his spiritual master was doing this.

Jack: You always taught me to trust my instinct. And my instinct tells me that I should be here. They fight and work for the same principles you have taught me to fight for and they do it out of great compassion for people who are different like me.

Link: Hmm, it seems your instincts have bought you to a better place.

Jack: Yes, I think I belong here for now.

Link paused for a brief moment, but a slow smile came across his face.

Link: I do too. You've done well my friend.

Jack: Uh...Thanks master.

Link: I just wanted to let you know that. You're beginning to understand the true way of the hero of time. Keep up the good work Jack. Keep it up...

And with that he disappeared.

Jack: I will my master. I promise.

Late that night Rogue was closing up her books. It was getting late and most of her teammates were already asleep. She was about to go to bed herself, but then she heard something...Something very soothing.

Rogue: What's that noise?

She walked over to window and looked out. There she saw a figure playing a guitar and singing soft, soothing lyrics. She curiously went downstairs and found it was Jack. She slowly walked up behind him.

Rogue: It's gettin late ya know.

Jack was startled, but unshaken as he looked behind him to see Rogue standing there, smiling.

Jack: I know...I just can't sleep.

Rogue went up and sat next to him.

Rogue: Ya nervious about yer first day at Bayville High tomorrow?

Jack: Well, yeah a little. I haven't had a real good history with school.

Rogue: Don't worry you'll be fine. And even if it don't work out like ya want, ya still have us to help ya. Yer never alone.

Rogue put her hand on his. It was a big frustrating that she had to wear a glove to keep from hurting him, but he didn't seem to mind.

Jack: Thanks Rogue.

Their eyes briefly met. They sat, paralyzed and fixated on each other's eyes. They felt a warm feeling, a new feeling of calm neither of them had ever experienced before. Somehow, they felt truly at peace in one another's presence. Jack tried to shake it off and went back to playing his guitar. Rogue just sat there, becoming mesmerized by the soft music.

Rogue: Ya got some fine skill on that guitar.

Jack: Really? Thanks Rogue. Wanna hear some of the lyrics?

Rogue: I'd love to.

Then Jack began to sing softly to the eerie and soothing tune.

(insert tune here)

Rouge continued to listen to the beautiful lyrics. Soon, she found herself resting her head on Jack's strong shoulder. She kept listening to the soft, soothing song. With all the craziness in her life, for a brief moment Jack's presence and his song helped her forget about it all. After he stopped, he slowly put his arm around Rogue's waist. They just sat there, watching the stars. Neither of them wanted it to leave, but Jack sensed they had to.

Jack: I'd better get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day for me.

Rogue: Yeah...I guess ya should.

Rogue was a little disappointed that the moment had to stop, but she was to dazed to think straight.

Jack: Well...Good night, Rogue.

Rogue: Good night Jack.

He started walking off to his room.

Rogue: Hey Jack...

Jack turned around.

Rogue: Thanks...

Jack gave her a kind smile.

Jack: You're welcome.

AN: Well, that's it for the initial part of this series. Now Jack is a true X-men! Thank you all for reading this. Please remember to submit your review, my email is Just to let you know, I'm not done completely with this yet. I plan to write another, separate fic from this that will act as a sequel. Be sure to look out for it! It will be the fic where Scott and Jean hook up at last! I will also add more Jack/Rogue material as well. Thanks again for reading and best wishes to you all.


End file.
